


Opposite

by FredericaQ



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, 克御 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredericaQ/pseuds/FredericaQ
Summary: 世界上存在着另外一位御堂孝典吗——人称女总裁的山田夫人，是御堂的初恋。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2019御堂生日贺文

东京湾粼粼的波浪闪着华灯，河流点缀着这一方繁华，却没有带来属于水的矜持与安静，而是无尽的纸醉金迷。自然不会放过任何一个能与我身份相符的场所，此次的酒会早在一个月前便预定完毕，低调从来不是我的标签，既是由我主办，必定也要是充满着金碧辉煌，呈上珍馐美味。  
到达酒店大门，下车，高跟鞋着地发出脆响，两指捻着钥匙扣便放在侍者手上，走快几步，自己首先推开了大厅重重的扇门——我喜欢这样的感觉，独自在里面呼吸第一口空气。羊毛地毯让人想到烧伤的羽翼，细腻皮革的紧实似乎能听见鞭策，邻国陶瓷的冷硬叹出一座冰山。  
这是我的王国，我则是这世界的女王。  
披肩裹着我半露的肩膀，肩头撒上的钻石高光与我的层叠的项链交相闪耀，量身定制的Cymbeline晚装恰到好处地展现我的完美，带着如红宝石般自信不世的神情，欢迎来我国度的每一位友人。  
为了达成共同商定的目标，我们公司与A.A社为此一同奋斗了一个多月，如今终于拉开序幕。今日的酒会，是与A.A合作预热的前戏，引荐他们走向国际市场的开端。  
“这位是A.A的佐伯社长，此次企划便是由他们提供。”手轻轻捧着酒杯，端着杯沿上闪烁跳跃的灯光，我上前含笑毫不吝啬地挽着来宾的手，介绍身边散发着掠夺者魅力锐利的男人，“怎么样？意外地帅气吧。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，确实如此。能力和外表，一样漂亮。”对面高大的男人用着带有浓厚意大利腔的日语笑道，“你们首要与我们公司合作，很高兴。未来期待，合作。”语法有些许混乱，但也不影响沟通，热情的语气和飞扬的笑脸没有虚假之意。  
“我们这边同样期待着与您的合作。”佐伯伸出手，微笑到。  
觥筹交错间三人随意聊了几句，中途有其他的业内人士想要加入话题，都被佐伯不着痕迹地挡下。如此一来，更像是他想要匆匆结束话题，我也配合着话头，不着痕迹地与合作者拉开距离，便道别了。  
“请问还有谁需要认识吗？”推了推眼镜，佐伯转身朝向我。  
“我想想……”环视一圈，慢慢说道，“确实此次项目的参与者我都向你介绍完毕，但待会有你需要上去演说的环节。佐伯君有什么事吗？”  
“有，很重要的事…那个演说，就拜托山田夫人您了。”佐伯有些急切，匆匆将酒杯放在侍者的盘子上。  
一个多月相处下来，对佐伯的性格也有所了解，不是为了琐事而怠慢工作的人，也并非如此急切无礼。仔细回想，当初酒会时间定在今日，他也有些许意见，仓促的表现更加证明了我的猜测。如此一来，作为女性，浪漫的直觉告诉我，今日可能是纪念日，待会他要去见深爱的恋人。很难得，四十岁且事业有成的男人，会如此顾家，他的妻子，一定很幸福。  
“好吧，我送你出去。”我无奈地笑笑，与他一同走向门口。拉开大门那一霎，却见到了一个不可能出现在这里的人，  
——我的初恋。  
“御堂…”  
“御堂？”  
我和佐伯一同出声。  
“……奈子…？”他也僵愣在原地。  
“你们认识？”佐伯错愕。  
“对……”面对他的疑问，御堂一阵紧绷。  
“没想到…还能见到你呢。”我将头发向后顺了顺，眼神瞥向一旁。作为企业家，也到了四十多的年纪，与以前见识过彼此青春的人相见，没想到还会有如少女般悸动的羞涩。  
“.…..容我介绍一下，这是我的，A.A社的合伙人，御堂孝典专务。”  
感受到佐伯投过来刺穿我的视线，我不爽地捏紧了拳头，又放开。  
为什么我会在佐伯面前而感到窘迫呢？也许是受到挑衅，或者对他的无理态度感到不悦，又或者是讨厌审判的眼神，我抬起头恢复了笑容，伸出手道：“御堂前辈，有兴趣叙叙旧吗？我们多少年没见了？十年？二十年？……”  
岁月缝花，细数这几十年的年华，沉醉了多少青春？我这才看清他的脸，月色银白，和他本就白皙的肌肤融为一体，顺手在皮肤上洒下闪亮的碎光。如今四十七岁的他，标志性的凤眼眼尾伴随着细纹有些下垂，紫色眼眸不如当年锋利，却增添了岁月积淀的沉静。上天偏爱这个男人，除了挑出几根整齐梳在脑后的白发和增加他理论的年龄外，御堂孝典的魅力不减当年。  
“当然。”  
大概是没想到御堂会答应，佐伯瞪圆了眼睛，一脸不可置信。我见他如此失态，有种戏弄他的窃喜。  
没有挽上御堂的臂膀，只是示意他跟着我。  
“佐伯，你在车上等我。”御堂转身阻止了身后克哉的脚步，抬了抬下巴。  
是有对方车钥匙那种关系吗？我不禁从心头漾起一丝莫名的笑意。  
带着御堂来到了酒店后的小花园，我们找了一处长椅坐下。  
“没想到那人真的是你呀。”我主动开口。  
“什么？”  
“签约的文件呀，上面有‘御堂孝典’这个名字，我还不相信会有这么巧的事呢。”  
他轻笑了一下，便没再吭声。  
“我说，你和以前一样沉默寡言啊，面对旧情人，没有一丝要表示的吗？”  
“你也和以前一样……不，不一样。”他转头打量着我，便又移开了视线，“至少那漂亮的脸蛋没有变。”  
“呀，多谢夸奖。当初你不也只是肤浅地喜欢这张脸吗？”我调笑道。  
“哈哈……”他没有生气，笑声中甚是平静。  
原来岁月真的可以改变一个人，棱角磨平，似乎一切都漫不经心，何事都不能再在心中掀起多少波澜。难以想象，当年那位意气风发，追逐名次声誉的骄傲少年，会在中年时周身盈满淡泊的浅光。  
有些不甘心呢……毕竟当时我以“得到如我一般美丽的女人，是无上的光荣”这样高中生才相信的幼稚想法，“诱导”御堂与我交往。长大后，同在商业圈生存的我们，或多或少都听闻关于对方的传言，比如关于不惜手段，抛弃朋友只为得到升职机会之类的，更加坚定我对他虚荣不义的看法。没有自大地认为这样的观念有我影响在内，而是他自身本来就是这样的人。  
与我，非常相似，世界上另外一个我。  
他也不过如此——这样想到，被他提出分手后的怨愤似乎有些消散。  
“单独把我叫出来，工作的事需要了解什么吗？”御堂随意地向后靠去，倚在椅子里。“比如有什么需要了解的小道情报？”  
“我只是想跟你叙叙旧。”这是真话。  
“是吗…”  
看来我在他印象中也不怎么样，也是一个凉薄之人，利益为先、不计情义。  
“那恕我不奉陪了。”说罢他便起身。  
“诶！等等……”我拉住他的手臂。“我有话对你说。”  
他锐利的眉峰下沉，嘴角上扬残酷地说道：“山田夫人不快回去应酬，您的丈夫该埋怨耽误赚钱了。”  
偏偏挑这事来脱身吗？我心里蹿上一丝凉意，强牵扯出一丝笑容，“那我该如何？不能让我在你面前，暂时做一回‘没有改变’的我吗？”  
“你早就已经不同了。”  
“.…..商业婚姻，本来就很可笑。”  
“可你还是与他结婚了不是吗？”御堂双手交叠在胸前，微微侧头，似在嘲讽。  
“…变色龙”  
“嗯？”  
“我不觉得作为变色龙有什么不对。适者生存，为了面对残酷的环境，不断地换上自己的保护色，达成自己的目标，有什么不对呢？”我抬头，带着我的骄傲，迎上他的视线。名利纵然俗气，却是这个社会的评判标准。没有人能抵挡手握权力，站在高层俯视众生的优越，放弃手中成箱的钞票。我庸俗、拜金，毫不避讳，我也拥有穷人想象不到的快乐。  
“你…在这方面真是一点没变啊……今天的酒会也是…感觉有一种…穷奢极欲”御堂耸耸肩。  
“你说话还是那么直白讨厌啊，怎么？难道你不是如此？”  
“从前的我…也是与你一样看重，但那些东西，真的很可笑。”  
我眼睛眯了眯，“是因为那个佐伯？”道出的声音缓慢深沉，如审问者般。  
“对。”  
“你们对彼此的关系毫不避讳呢。”  
“有什么可避讳的，现在已经二十一世纪了。况且，我和他也准备移民结婚了——可以说，此次跨国业务，是为了此事准备。”  
“居然…公事是为了私事做准备吗？”我讶然。此次跨国合作，他们公司会有不菲的盈利，所以他们一直都在积极地配合——我原是这样想的。若是我，一定不会如他那般本末倒置。四十七岁的男人，仍在相信爱情，我突然莫名地对他感到可悲。  
“这么说…佐伯，改变了你的颜色咯？从灿烂的金色改成了——”  
“不，他撕掉了我的皮。”御堂淡淡说道。语气没有多少起伏，淡然地宛如蔚蓝天空中，几缕飘散的稀云。  
我不解，发出疑问。  
“他…毁掉了我的能力、地位、权利、声誉、自尊，一切都失去了。”  
说出他地狱般悲惨的往事，却波澜不惊，仿佛事不关己，风吹过一般，无关痛痒。  
“既然如此！”我讶然，“为何你还会选择与他合作，甚至成为伴侣？”  
“正是因为失去过，所以以前疯狂追求这些东西的自己，才非常可笑。”他微微侧头，绽放了一个亮白的笑容——那不是因为皮肉分离的痛苦，而是由衷的……  
幸福。  
我为他这一刻的光芒而慌神。  
“说什么可笑之类，是时间太久了，那份仇恨被冲淡了吧。”  
我找着借口，不知是为他追求物质的思想消散，还是为自己短浅目光而所不能触及的思维而开脱。  
“不…”御堂轻轻摇头，“我很爱他。”  
爱……？我嗤笑。  
“他给我看到了不一样的光景，让我感到，身边有可以互相依靠的恋人，是多么幸福。他说，和我在一起，可以掌控全世界——他却对掌控了我的全世界而毫不自知。他带着对我的愧疚，我也乐得利用这一点，成为我掌控他的枷锁，把我锁在身边，一辈子。”  
面对伴侣，滔滔不绝。御堂淡色的嘴唇一张一合，吐出满带爱意的桃色话语。  
和深不见底的占有欲——御堂应该是所谓的“攻”方吧。  
这样互相依赖的关系，我曾经也向往过。  
可一次又一次地背叛，一次又一次地被背叛，让我脏污的心里再也容不下这一方纯粹得过分，名为“爱”的情感。  
纯粹……御堂心里很纯粹，老成背后显现的天真，人格的层次更显深度。这份在莫名问题上的纯粹，更加不可侵。  
我觉得自己好渺小。  
“怎么了吗？”  
长久的沉默，换来了他的疑心。  
不对，我走的路是正确的，我这样坚信着。  
纵然与他，截然不同。  
“没怎么，我没有嘲讽你的意思。”  
“不是……是你…”他抬手伸向我的脸，中途却顿住了。收回手，指了指颧骨的位置，“下雨了……”  
“诶？”我手慌张地抚上自己的脸，果真是一片湿润。动作有些急促，纤长的指甲扣下了一小块因为“雨水”而凝结的粉底。  
“啊…真是的……我的眼线和睫毛膏！”我赶紧仰头，含住即将滴落的水珠，却看到了漆黑的夜空。  
没有一颗星辰，月亮在目及之处也黯淡无光。夜空中稍浅些的颜色，也是因为来自水泥路上的落地灯，像要安慰这片漆黑似地，略微擦去这漆黑。  
可无论是加上多强的白光，或者再绚烂的烟花，依旧改不了黑夜本来的颜色。  
曾经引以为豪地找到了同类，却走向了不同的道路。  
御堂孝典，果然是自己不可攀的角色，保有最纯粹的一片心地，而自己早就不剩多少“心”了。自己早就不屑一顾，抛弃的，所谓“情感”，在面对御堂这一刻，才知道，为何世人将精神看得比物质高贵。  
他有本心，失去一切后，变得更加珍贵。而我任由社会沾染，在外周刷上了一层黑浆。  
“感觉，不那么讨厌你了呢……”我向他微笑。  
纵然如此，我仍不觉得我走上的人生道路有何不对，与御堂殊同归途罢了。他选择相信与陪伴，我选择防备和孤独，但我们同样走上了成功的人生。  
“难道前一秒还在为我与你分手而生气？”御堂带上了一丝调笑。  
“我真心祝你幸福。”我无比真诚。  
“你也达到了自己的目标了吧…那我，祝你幸运。”他也无比真诚。  
商人只需要实力与机遇，他说的很恰当。  
这时，我才明白，从前妄自把我与他归类成同一类人的我是多么无知可笑，我不过是他其中一个人格的无限延伸，无限加剧，况且，他早就已经舍弃丢掉，释然也好，无法挽回也好，御堂身上的光芒，已经是我遥不可及的远方。  
我也想过蜕变，却没有人给我作茧。  
“哈哈哈，那么借你吉言咯！”我理了理脖颈上围着的真丝绸缎，转身向金碧辉煌的厅堂走去，那边烛光摇曳，觥筹交错——是我栖息的生态圈。  
御堂则转身，走向他伴侣驻足的地方——属于他们二人的爱情浇筑的世界。


	2. Chapter 2

“真慢啊……御堂先生。”克哉已经将车开出，暂停在路边。小指上勾着的塑料袋装了五六个烟蒂，食指中指间还夹着未燃尽的香烟，和无名指上的铂金戒一同闪光。  
“抱歉……”御堂却完全没有歉意，掐灭了香烟，“我说你啊…前段时间声音哑得说不出话，现在好了一点，就又这样不知节制？医生都说再这样抽烟喉癌风险会大大提高，你年纪已经不小了，该注意自己的身体了吧。”  
“还不是因为你和那个老太婆聊得太久，等了快40分钟。还有，我的身体如何，御堂先生难道还不知道吗？”克哉突然放出邪笑，凑近御堂的耳畔，带着早已沉醉不已的烟气：“……是谁每晚被我顶得欲仙欲死，哭着只用后面就可以射精…”  
“你闭嘴！山田夫人不是老太婆，她只比我小一岁啊！她是老太婆，那我是什么？臭老头？”御堂只能失态地慌忙后退一步，又羞更恼。  
近五十岁的御堂对自己的年龄更加过分地在意，也对自己一把年纪，身体感度依然敏感得惊人，从来都禁不起克哉挑拨而羞耻。  
意识到御堂是真的动气，克哉没有再出言调侃。年龄增长带给克哉恶劣性格的唯一好处就是，更加了解御堂脾气的界限，见好就收，从来不会过分。真把他惹生气了，自己也没有好果子。  
“嘛……”不过对于御堂还如此在意他的初恋老太婆，依旧非常不爽。  
御堂何尝不知道克哉的脾气，心烦就强烈地依赖尼古丁的麻痹作用，独占欲比海还深的恋人定是为自己吃了一大缸醋。  
“当年是我提出的分手。”御堂决定给克哉提一下与山田夫人的事。  
“哼，正因为如此，所以才会对御堂先生有执念。我永远都不会跟御堂先生提分手。若是我被御堂先生提出分手，您就乖乖被我锁住，别想逃。”  
这个男人，时刻都想对御堂表达自己对他无比的爱意——虽然总是蹩脚地用“占有”、“监禁”、“所有物”之类的词汇还有做爱的行动表达。  
“她……是位了不起的女性。你也知道，山田集团是她一手掌权撑起来的吧。”  
“哼，是又如何？那也不是她一步步打下来的，我还是创建A.A.的社长呢。”  
小孩子般的表现欲。  
“说不定，如果我们没有相遇，我和她会是一样的，继续追求着名利、权利、金钱，可能还会坐拥金山银山什么的。”  
“什么意思？”克哉危险地眯起眼睛，“御堂先生……不希望遇见我吗？”  
“笨蛋！”御堂笑着捏住克哉不爽的那张脸，亲上撇下去的嘴角。  
“是你，给了我新生，让我获得不同的人生意义。谢谢你。”  
与山田的一番谈话，御堂说不上有感慨。面对曾经的恋人现在大开大合的夸张作风，不知当时是为了什么看中那位女性。诚然，山田夫人手腕确实了得，但尽管采用一切貌似亲切甚至亲昵的举动和笑容，虚伪冷酷却是掩盖不住的黑暗。经历能改变一个人，山田沉浸在自己的金山之中，而自己呢？若是没有遇见克哉，大概也会卷入MGN高层漆黑的争斗之中，算计与被算计之中无限轮回……  
想到此处，御堂看了一眼克哉，却见他难得地没有盯着自己，眼神瞥向一边。  
“.…..说谢谢什么的…这句话应该是我说才对…”话题突然变得严肃又温馨，克哉一时不知道到底该作何反应，又补充道“应该是……谢谢您原谅我…”  
十多年前的事虽然早已应该尘封，却又是两人关系诡谲的开端。是一道严厉的疤痕，御堂自觉那块肉已经长好，克哉那块却无论如何都未曾痊愈。自己有时，不，一直都自私地利用这份愧疚，将克哉锁在自己身边。身心俱毁的自己，其实很感激当年克哉给L&B的机会，让自己有棋逢对手的动力，更加感谢，克哉邀请自己一同建立的AA，实则是自己的避风港和疗养所。  
公司开始之初，自己几乎没有插手一件事。被他过分地保护起来，然而自己反而又责怪他的保护。现在想起，他的保护并无错，在工作上的逞强是被他看穿了吧。是克哉建立的AA，是克哉，让自己重获新生，开启了另一段不同的绝妙人生。  
“那些都不重要，重要的是…我现在和你一起，一起编制我们共同的未来。你曾经说过，有我在身边，你可以掌控全世界，那我要说，有你在身边，我整个世界都可以交给你……这样，不知道社长满不满意？”口舌已经先于思想而行动，吐出直白煽情的话语。自己什么时候也可以这般坦然面对与他的感情？大概是长久以来相伴的岁月吧。  
“孝典先生……”克哉难掩心中热切，吻上御堂的双唇，火舌长驱直入，重重地搅弄着御堂的口腔，“我爱你…”  
“等等…佐伯……”御堂害羞地推开克哉，“今天是我的生日，要服从我的安排。”说着环视了街道，还好没人在周围。“不如，你就作为今天我生日的礼物，回家的时候，我再一层一层地剥开你……如何？”  
“当然！”说着克哉附身，一把揽住御堂的肩膀，推进了后座。急急地飞上驾驶位，一踩油门，冲向了回家的大道。  
9月底的天气蔑去夏日的酷暑，随着车身冲破空气的流动，泛起清凉的情愫。  
互相支撑的彼此，往后还会度过无数个九月，将名为“爱”的复杂情感，填满往后余生的每一日。  
世间万物，不及你——是御堂孝典放弃原来的自我后，对佐伯克哉最深情的告白。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记（？只是想看酒驾眼镜）

今天克哉开车并不顺畅。御堂坐在后座，不过看了一会手机，头便有些微疼。窗外的街道一如往常，人来人往，繁忙拥挤。但怎么感觉…车子没有走直线呢？  
“佐伯，你没事吧？”  
“啊？咳咳…没事。”  
吸烟太多了吗。御堂听着这声带硬生摩擦出的沙哑声线，有些心疼，两人都已经不再年轻了，以后一定要多多监督克哉的饮食作息。单手撑着自己的头，漫无目的地看着窗外。忽然一个急转弯，带着御堂一个趔趄。  
“你怎么开车的？”御堂这才慌忙发现，克哉险些开到对向车流，呼啸的风速声切割着车声。  
“哔——哔——”身后交警闪动的荧光色亮灯，在车后亮起，克哉不得不靠边停车。  
“这位先生，您超速了，请出示您的驾驶证。”  
御堂心里暗叫不好——克哉此次酒会忙于应酬，定是喝了不少酒，方才沙哑难出的声音，便是抽烟喝酒叠加的后果。  
对啊，御堂就是因为克哉参加酒宴不能开车而来接他的。  
“好。”克哉不爽地皱眉，伸向抽屉的手一顿——这是御堂的车，驾驶证在自己车上。  
“嗯？”交警敲敲车窗，催促克哉。  
“抱歉啊，交警先生。我的驾驶证在另外一辆车上，这是我恋人的车。”  
“您喝了酒吗？”  
“没有，您闻错了。”  
“请下车，接受酒精测试。”  
“这样吧，交警先生——”  
“请下车。”  
“好吧……”克哉无奈地拉开车门，向酒精测试仪吹气。果然，显示酒驾。  
“这位先生，因为您没有驾驶证，并且酒驾，我们需要扣下您的车。填下这个表，工作日来交通管理局办理手续。”  
“.…..”克哉纵然巧舌莲花，面对法律也无法辩驳，乖乖签了字。  
御堂无奈下车，看着自己爱车被拖车拖走，重重地踢向克哉的屁股。“看你做的好事！”  
如果当时就在车上或者附近旅馆做了就好了…在自己生日里，汽车被拖走，太倒霉了。  
“都怪御堂先生，让我欲火焚身，一刻都等不及了。”克哉步履不稳地微微摇了摇头，转身想要抱住御堂。  
“你还怪我？”御堂半就着推开克哉，却意外地非常轻易，甚至觉得克哉身体有些软绵无骨。  
“难道你不也是同样渴求着我吗？”克哉追上御堂，牵上他的手。非常炽热的温度。  
确实是这样，但是不可以承认，只能摆出厌恶的姿态。  
“谁会像你一样，随时随地都能发情！”御堂回头怒瞪，却看见克哉微红着脸庞，眼神迷茫地看着自己，嘴角翘起，笑得纯良温和。  
本因为这幅少见的醉酒姿态，牵起御堂心中的万分柔情，但那张貌似迷途的人，依然是本性不改，“嘿嘿…御堂先生，现在也没有车…不如我们……去前面的旅馆吧。”  
无法说出还可以打车的提议，因为自己也想要快点被克哉抱，反正他现在神志不清…干脆答应。  
面对御堂一秒破功，克哉愉悦地偷笑着。自己虽然确实醉的不行，但也早就看穿御堂的别扭，不过也不再出言调戏他，点到为止，若是自己的恋人真的因为恼羞成怒而生气，自己就吃了大亏。  
怀着微妙的旖旎气氛，两人牵着手，克哉斜靠着御堂的肩膀走入旅店，互相看穿，却不点破对方可爱的小心思。


End file.
